beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brightpatch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RiverClan/Roleplay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 00:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) is there any chance i could have the shadowclan medicine cat? since you have two leaders, a deputy, and another medicine cat? 00:49, 06/12/2015 thank u 00:58, 06/12/2015 re: got it! ill work on it probably tomorrow if i remember;; 02:57 Fri Jun 12 You should get in the chat 04:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) chat again plz 05:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) HEY Bright, if you look at the other pages, Paleh and I added extra coding to each page so everything works for the allegiances. If you could start using it on your pages that would rock! All of the options are on Goatstar's page, but you can delete the sections you don't need. 16:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) chat? 22:16, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories You don't need to manually add categories to the character pages. There was a problem before so not all of them were being added, but it's fixed now so the Character template adds all the necessary categories automatically. Re: I haven't actually decided whether they will have kits, and if they do, it won't be extremely soon, so right now, I can't give you an answer. In the coming weeks, we'll see. 16:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wow, thank you Bright! I do accept, can Stark be the mca then? 16:51 Fri Jun 19 I'm not too sure if he's willing to change his name, but if he does, Stark- isnt a prefix clan cats use so he'll go by a forest name. He may just remain Stark, or go by Dust- or something. 17:10 Fri Jun 19 Re: whos snake? 19:41 Fri Jun 19 Sweet, and okay I'll take one. I'll give you the name when I think of it. 19:58 Fri Jun 19 re: Bright, don't you realise you have four leaders (one being the stoneteller), two deputies, a medicine cat, a deputy spot on pca, and now a leader spot in pc? When do you think enough is enough? This may be /you and leggy's/ wiki, but if you keep taking all of these high positions just because, nobody is going to stay here (I see this as selfish in my opinion that you cannot share these things with other people, people that are apart of this community and are equally as important). On wccrpw, you struggled with proper grammar and had to even get people to give you an entire outline of your mistakes on your pages to you twice, plus you still struggle with proper sentence and grammar structure and could not even get your articles to gold because you couldn't stay active with it and couldn't fix all of your mistakes, so I know you are not capable of handling project:characters as a lead, and I will not participate if you are leader. 06:06 Sat Jun 20 re I know right? Oatface has a few older siblings. I think she's in her parent's third litter and she has a couple in the first and maybe another two in the second. The first litter would be about a year and half older than her. The second litter would be about a year. 06:22 Mon Jun 22 Sure! She'd have to be older though. Oatface is the only one to survive in her litter. 06:44 Mon Jun 22 I'll likely do it later after I do my living cats. 07:11 Mon Jun 22 re: alright thanks bright. 16:06 Wed Jun 24 re sure! 02:20, 06/25/2015 yo i'll post again tomorrow but I'm hella tired so I'm off to bed. 02:45, 06/25/2015 RE: MintXShadow I'm gonna be roleplaying the whole litter, sorry 16:31, 06/25/2015 Re: That'd be cool. I'll probs call the character Dwight or something. 08:20 Sat Jun 27 re no i do not besides theres no room in the barn, please take him elsewhere 16:16, 06/27/2015 Re: Jaxson Yes, Samuel is going to find him soon if that's alright. I'm just in the process of getting his character worked out and set up. I'll probably post him finding Jaxson soon. I posted Sam finding Jaxson finally. Sorry it took so long, I had a crazy week. re: I still have to talk it over with my deputy but afterwards I'll explain it with you! 00:47 Thu Jul 2 re: not much really mate. on holidays for another week - playing minecraft and all that jazz. it's all pretty chill. 05:20 Sun Jul 12 Re: No thanks on Adderstar's daughter. And no, I'd rather no Orchid have any set mentor at this point. I'm not even completely sure she'll life to be 6 months yet. yeah I never consented to Stark or Rose being apart of any prophecy, or Rose being considered for MCA, so count all of my cats out of it and out of the MCA spot. Also, you can take Robinstar back if I don't get any consent in making up anything in her past or personality, I don't want a cat from your fanfiction who I own just because. For future refrence, dont try to involve my cats in things I didn't agree to, thanks. 03:12 Tue Jul 14 No bright, you explicidly stated, and I will quote the entire thing to you here and everything wrong with what you just said: "Crowfoot," the medicine cat greeted. Crowfoot said his greetings quickly. "Ryewhisker, my dear." The former medicine cat started. Ryewhisker listened intently when Crowfoot was interrupted. "Oh quit with the foolishness!" The black sh-cat hissed. "You must choose your apprentice soon!" She said. "Why? I'm not ready!" She demanded. The pretty medicine cat figured it would be one of Pandora's kits. Or maybe it was...Ryewhisker tuned back into to hear Crowfoot recite a prophecy of some kind. "The stark will land once the rose has spread it's petals and orchid has bloomed. Ryewhisker was thrown back into reality. A prophecy! Ryewhisker looked towards the nursery knowing three of Pandora's kits were involved in the prophecy." Here is your post, allow me to point out every cat you mentioned in it and how you did indeed add them without consent. Here is one example: "The pretty medicine cat figured it would be one of Pandora's kits. Or maybe it was.." Here, you see, you made it clear it was going to be one of Pandora's kits, hinting Stark. "The stark will land once the rose has spread it's petals and orchid has bloomed." Here, you obviously note Stark, Rose, and Orchid, all three being in Pandora's litter and being my and Paleclaw's cats. You see, there are no other Starks, Roses, or Orchids in SkyClan, so you did not mean anyone else. (Also, a Stark is not a bird, he was named after a superhero fyi). Finally, we get to the last bit of evidence, "A prophecy! Ryewhisker looked towards the nursery knowing three of Pandora's kits were involved in the prophecy." This shows that you meant them very very specifically and your message back to me about you not putting them in was a complete and utter lie. Just ask for permission next time, thanks again. 03:33 Tue Jul 14 Thanks for the apology. Anyway, I'll consider where he'll go now, I'm not too sure. 19:31 Tue Jul 14 yo are darkstorm and cinderpaw going to highstones? 22:20 Tue Jul 14 Well I see it to be a little strange. Only because Cinderleaf - former character of mine on WCCRPW had the same image. And your character is also called Cinderpaw. So it seems weird to me (and it doesn't entirely match your character's description). 22:33 Tue Jul 14 Depends on who the cats are for the charart requests. Also I found this image that could work. 22:41 Tue Jul 14 I've added the image to her page. And for her chararts, I'll see what I can do. 22:51 Tue Jul 14 I'm open for ideas - go ahead and shoot. 01:14 Wed Jul 15 Sounds interesting. I had the idea of him nearly getting decapitated by something and then stepping down. So maybe after the accident your plot could come into effect? 01:21 Wed Jul 15 Antcloud = Antstep Yeah please change his name and image. You COMPLETLY ripped off my character. It's the same image and prefix. You CANNOT do that. Its gross and disrespectful and irritating. Please USE your brain and create your own characters, and do some more digging for images. That is all. Please comply. 03:21, 07/16/2015 Images Okay this is getting out of hand, stop using the images of cats on wccrpw for cats you copied the names of in the first place, I know Fireface was Firenose previously, and now you're using his image? Stop this bright, everybody knows you can't come up with your own characters because all you do is copy them off of wccrpw. Go actually Google images and come up with your own nes and characters instead of copy them, because I know people have called you out all week on this and YOU KEEP DOING IT. It's appreciated. 18:31 Thu Jul 16 did you even read my message bright. 18:34 Thu Jul 16 Please leave your responses at the bottom of my talk with a new heading so I can find them, thanks. Anyway, that's a lie, you knew that was Firenose's image because that's too big of a coincidence to overlook, so again don't make up excuses for your mistakes, because it makes your apology or anything you do afterwards invalid. You've been called out for doing this so many times this week alone, are you listening to people at all? Allow me to list the cats you've ripped off this week, (Snailfrost = Snailstorm, Fireface = Firenose, Cinderpaw = Cinderleaf, Diaphonous = Diaphanous, Sabine = Sabine on wccrpw, etc.) and just put out there that almost every image you've uploaded that I see on the recent photos came from wccrpw because I reconise all of them. THESE ARENT YOUR CHARACTERS TO TAKE ONTO HERE, YOU ONLY TAKE WCCRPW CATS THAT WERE YOURS AND YOU CREATED/OWNED THEM AND MADE THEM UP THERE. Try to get this and understand what we are saying instead of brushing it off as usual, because the more you neglect this, the more likely everyone will leave, and I certainly won't stay if I see one more of my characters copied onto here. Come up with them yourself, and maybe use google for images more often than just taking them off of wccrpw all the time, it's appreciated. (also, I want to see you understand what I am saying, not a 'sorry i wont do it again') 18:55 Thu Jul 16 Using that site is fine, but when you use an image for a cat with a similar name you have to realise that people will think you did indeed copy their cats, and even though it isn't wrong to do it is very very annoying and has ticked everyone off on this wiki believe it or not because they all have noticed you have been doing it. If you don't do this anymore and show you can make up your own characters without copying the name, description, and image off of wccrpw then I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed. 19:07 Thu Jul 16 Well it's your job already to do that you are smart and capable at your age to do so, so monitor yourself and LISTEN TO PEOPLE. 19:16 Thu Jul 16 nice subject changing, anyway no thanks i'll pass. 19:21 Thu Jul 16 Re: Thanks for the offer, but I'm sorry I'm declining 20:36, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw re: I'm sorry but I'll say no to Orchidsnow and Antheart becoming mates. She's like twice his age + he isn't open to having a mate. I've got a plot for him. And as for Squirrelfang, I'll also pass. 22:49 Thu Jul 16 re Uhh I was refering to the basing the cats off of family thing. Anyway, I said if I decide to add more ill let you know about it. 04:04 Fri Jul 17 Sorry I forgot to reply! That's totally okay. 02:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) It's no problem at all! 02:55, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I totally didn't see your message! I'm there now. 03:19, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey My first edit :D ŚȉƪɣɕƦ The Truth And Illusion✼ ~09:54,7/26/2015✟ 09:54, July 26, 2015 (UTC) re: im still binging private practice and ye, he is 22:30, 07/29/2015 9 moons and ill make his page soon 22:44, 07/29/2015 Don't mean to advertise, but I would love if you would join. You seem like a very good roleplayer and you're very active c: Would you like to join FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki? 16:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, well, thanks for considering it anyway. And no, I probably won't join, sadly, as much as I would love to. I'd be to inactive, and I don't want that to happen. But thanks, though :3 17:17, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re Probably not. Hyalite☆ No, probably not. Hyalite☆ 00:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re Nah I don't know anyone who would do that. It's probably a serious thing, whatever it is. 14:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait wait wait, on WCCRP? I heard that was a serious thing since you're the most active person there, so everyone thought it'd be a good idea to give you the rights. 14:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not surprised! haha everyone in our big group chat said it was a good idea so half of the wiki thinks you're a good fit. 14:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) No hahaha 14:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah I think you actually have 'crat rights so you're like, highest-ranked if I'm not mistaken. 14:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC)